1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a submerged motor and more particularly, to a reversible, power-saving, high-speed, high output, low-noise, compact-size submerged motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional submerged motor for use in an aquarium, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a housing 11, which defines therein a chamber 11 that accommodates a shaft 12. The shaft 12 has a vane 13 provided at the front end thereof. A winding 14 is mounted in the housing 11 around the chamber 11. A cylindrical magnet 15 is fixedly connected to the rear end of the shaft 12 and accommodated in the chamber 11. By means of induction between the winding 14 and the cylindrical magnet 15, the shaft 12 is caused to rotate the vane 13 in moving water in the aquarium to produce air bubbles. This design of submerged motor is functional, however it consumes much electric energy and causes vibration and noise during operation. Further, this design of submerged motor has a huge size. The low revolving speed of this design of submerged motor does not satisfy the demand.